A Trip To Insanity
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Four 17 year olds are thrusted into a Virtual Reality World full of talking Duel Monsters. Rated PG13 for mild cussing. Who or what is it that they have to fight to save the vurtual world? This is much better than it seems.
1. A Celtic Surprise

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jessie: Well we have another insane story to tell you all.

Me: Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Molly what are you doing? Stop playing with those matchs!" Lindsay growled. Molly was just about to light a 9th match when Lindsay said that. Lindsay sighed when Molly put the matchs away and blew out the lit match. Jessie was sitting next to Lindsay, staring blankly at the ground, thinking. I walked into the room, face blood red. They all looked at me, wondering what was wrong.

"Jackie whats wrong?" Lindsay asked, voicing everyone's thought, except mine.

"_KAIBA_!" I growled as I sat down on a bed next Lindsay.

"Why is he always getting on our case all the time? I mean, we do _everything_ he tells us to do at work." Jessie said, snapping back into reality. She had been staring into space for the last half hour.

"Well we _are_ only 17 years old. And we _are_ the youngest people to be hired by him." Molly said, looking at us.

"Yeah. And _you_ love to drive on the other side of the road dont ya?" I asked teasing her.

"Well........ ummmmm..... Sorta I guess." Molly stuttered. We were in our room when we heard the door slammed open. We all exchanged glances and stood up. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and headed in our direction. The door flew open to reveal a towering figure, we all screamed. The figure walked into the room, followed by a smaller figure. They turned out to be Dark Magician and Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian. The Celtic Gaurdian looked at each of us in turn. We then sighed and glared at them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" We asked in usion. He smiled and bowed to us.

"I am Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian. As to why I am here, I am here to guide you." The Celtic Gaurdian said. We were all clueless. Expecially Molly.

"This is my assistant, Shade, the Dark Magician. You may call me Cedric." Cedric said. We all nodded, still confused.

"Follow us. Tigra is waiting for us outside." Shade said. Cedric nodded. We followed them outside and groaned. Right in front of us was Amazoness Tiger.

"Tigra lets get these four to Alatar now!" Shade said. We climbed up onto Tigra while Cedric created a portal. Shade and Cedric stepped into the portal followed by Tigra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: Please R&R

Lindsay: Yes and please no flames! Sorry for the short chapter though!

Spoiler: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS TALKING DUAL MONSTERS!" Molly yelled. Lindsay gave her a Indian Rug Burn. Hahli looked at them and sighed. (Oh you just have to find out who Hahli is. And NO I didnt copy Hahli from Bionicle, she is a spirit from the Hall of Records!)


	2. Element Pendents

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way but we DO own ourselfs in the facfiction

A big thanks to the only reviewer

Tolea- Thanks for the complement. And Amazoness Tiger is a Amazon-looking tiger. Its with the cards like the Amazon Chainmaster and the Amazon Blowpiper.

Jessie: Well here comes another chapter heading your way!

Me: Yeah along with a funny parts I think........ Here's a long chapter for ya to read!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We climbed off Tigra and gasped at the sights around us.

"This is so cool!" Molly said, walking up to a fruit tree and picked a few apples. She threw them at us, which we caught them at the last second. We ate them fairly quickly. We heard a rustle from the bushes. Out of the bushes came an Injection Fairy Lily.

"We've been expecting you Hahli." Cedric said. Lindsay stared at Hahli.

"Will you four follow me? Cedric where did the others go to?" Hahli ased leading us into a deep forest. Cedric indecated to a tall oak tree. Lindsay turned to Cedric.

"Why are we here? Are we heroines or something?" Lindsay asked.

"My Master, the Pharoah, summonded you all here." Cedric pointed out.

"A _PHAROAH_?" Jessie gasped. Cedric nodded.

"So..... how are we going to get there?" I asked, looking are Cedric

"You will take the the difficult route through the desert."

"**_Why_**?" Molly hollered.

"To prove if your worthy enought for the Pharoah."

"That's st-" Jessie began. Lindsay covered her mouth.

"What was she saying?" Cedric asked.

"Thats a _stupendous_ idea!" Lindsay said.

"Stupendous?"

"Smart, cool and good." I said

"Yes it is." Cedric left us

"You idiot! That was the Pharoah's idea! Not his!" Lindsay barked.

"So?"

"If ya dis the Pharoah you _will_ get executed! Also when we are in front of the Pharoah, keep your left foot in front, if you want to live that is." Molly explained

"Why?" I asked

"It shows respect."

"And how do ya know this?" Jessie asked

"Lindsay and I use to want to be egyptoligist." Molly said. A Dark Witch and a Dancing Elf flew down from the tree and landed besides us.

"Welcome to Alatar. My name is Dania and this is Kelly." The Dancing Elf said. We nodded

"This wont hurt a bit. I will use my magic to transform you four into a different form of humans." Kelly said raising her staff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! More Talking Duel Monsters? RUN!" Molly screamed. Lindsay grabbed Molly's arm and gave her a Indian Rug Burn. Hahli looked at them and sighed.

"Tigra, bring Kelly the four pendents that they must where." Dania said. Tigra disappeared for a few minutes and came back with four different colored pendents hanging from her mouth. Kelly took the pendents and placed one of them on her staff. She pointed the staff at Molly and her cloths changed to that of a thief.

"Molly you have the pendent of fire and are a thief." Kelly asid. She repeated the process of doing it to us which resulted in the following: Lindsay- Samuri warrior, two Kantas and the pendent of darkness  
Jessie- Archer, bow and arrows, and the pendent of water  
And me- High Preistess, Wind Katanas (I'm not copywriting form Bionicle), and the pendent of air/wind. We all looked at each other amazed. Diana and Kelly flew away after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay: Thanks for reading **_A Trip To Insanity_** Chapter Two!

Molly: Please R&R! And NO Flames. I will use them to light my matchs! Hold up a ton of matchs And I'm a Pyro for crying out loud!

Spoiler: Molly's eyes widened when she saw the castle. "Thats weird! Whats a _stupid_ castle doing here in the middle of the **_GOD DAMN DESERT_**?" Molly growled.


End file.
